PAYDAY 2 Community Events
Community Events are periods of time typically a little over a week long in length, during which various content for PAYDAY 2 is released for free to the community. Up until the Hoxton's Housewarming Party event, the event's content had to be unlocked beforehand by the playerbase, and it had been stated that any content not unlocked by the players before the deadline for unlocking had been reached would've simply been released as paid DLC later on. Prior to The Search for Kento event, updates would typically be released every day/most days of the event, but since said update, in-game content is added every other day of the event, and non-game content released on the days without scheduled updates (however, patches may still be released on these days). CrimeFest 2014 CrimeFest was a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that took place October 2014. As members joined the official community group, new rewards were unlocked, until the last reward was unlocked at 1,500,000 members. The CrimeFest promotion was responsible for the release of a great deal of notable game content. Gameplay *Captain Winters, the GenSec special enemy (1.4M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Updated 15 skills (Day 5) *Introduction of Perk Decks (Day 5) *Hitman Perk Deck (Day 7) *Fugitive Skill Tree (Day 12) *Crook Perk Deck (Day 12) Masks *Peter (1.1M milestone, added August 21st, 2014) *Firestarter (Day 4) *Spackle (Day 4) *Collateral (Day 7) *Reservoir Dogs (Day 7) *Terminator (Day 7) *Gumbo (Day 8) *Smiley (Day 8) *Mad Lion (Day 11) *Hoxton Reborn (Day 12) Characters *Hoxton (1.2M milestone, Day 12) *John Wick (1.5M milestone, Day 7) Weapons *350K Brass Knuckles (350K milestone, added alongside the Death Wish update) *Golden AK.762 (500K milestone, added alongside the Gage Sniper Pack update) *The Judge (1M milestone, added August 7th, 2014) *Money Bundle (1M milestone, added August 7th, 2014) *Predator 12G (1.35M milestone, Day 11) *Chimano Compact (Day 7) *Ursa Tanto Knife (Day 7) *Akimbo Pistols (Day 7) **Akimbo Crosskill **Akimbo Chimano Compact **Akimbo Bernetti 9 **Akimbo Deagle *Nova's Shank (Day 12) Heists *Hoxton Breakout (1.15M milestone, Day 12) *Art Gallery (1.25M milestone, Day 9) Heist Updates *Watchdogs (Day and Night both days, 1.45M milestone, Day 9) *Big Oil (Day and Night for day 1, 1.45M milestone, Day 9) *Pre-Planning added to Framing Frame Day 1 (Day 9) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' free to download on October 16th (1.05M milestone) **''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off after October 16th for the rest of the CrimeFest *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play from October 16th to October 18th *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off (excluding the Hotline Miami DLC) for the duration of the event *The FBI Files (1.3M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Modifications to make modding easier (Day 9) *Announced collaboration with Lion Game Lion, and The Bomb Heists DLC (Day 10) The Hype Train The Hype Train was a community event for PAYDAY 2, taking place from the 5th of February to the 12th of March 2015. Like CrimeFest, The Hype Train was highly anticipated for its promise of new content, gameplay features and rewards. The Hype Train event is named and themed after the Hype Train internet slang. Also similar is the reward milestone system that can be achieved through participation by the community, though unlike CrimeFest, which was free to enter and contribute, the Hype Train registers progression via "hype fuel", a form of score generated when players purchase PAYDAY 2 or Hotline Miami 2 content from the Steam store. Actual purchase of content is not required for the benefits of the event, as each unlocked goal will be unlocked for all players during the Spring Break Event. Hype fuel Generation * Purchase of PAYDAY 2: +1 gallon of hype fuel * Purchase of any PAYDAY 2 DLC (excluding mentioned below): +1 gallon of hype fuel NOTE: There is no specification made on the Hype Train site whether GOTY or other bundles adds a single gallon of hype, or as much hype fuel as DLC is contained within the pack! * Purchase of the The OVERKILL Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The OVERKILL 4-Pack: +12 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack: +14 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The COMPLETELY OVERKILL 4-Pack: +56 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2: +5 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2 Digital Special Edition: +10 gallons of hype fuel Milestones The milestones for The Hype Train were unlocked via gallons of Hype Fuel amassed by the community: Each additional unlocked milestone also added a XP boost to all players upon the release of Infamy 2.0 until the end of March. Spring Break 2015 Spring Break 2015 was a community event for PAYDAY 2 from March 13 to March 21 2015. During Spring Break, all unlocked milestones from the Hype Train event were released on a daily basis, similar to the CrimeFest releases. Gameplay *Side Jobs (Day 2) *Gambler Perk Deck (Day 3) *SWAT Van Turret (Day 5) *Vehicles (Day 6) Masks *Bonnie (Day 3) *Bonnie Begins (Day 3) *The Tids (Day 6) *SpeedRunner (Day 8) *Hothead (Day 8) *Falcon (Day 8) *Unic (Day 8) *Hoxton Reborn Begins (Day 9) *The Hard Hat (Day 9) You need to own SpeedRunners on Steam. Characters *Bonnie (Day 3) Weapons *Joceline O/U 12G (Day 3) *Rivertown Glen Bottle (Day 3) *The Butcher Mod Pack 2 (Day 7) *Akimbo Chimano 88 (Day 7) *Akimbo Chimano Custom (Day 7) *Akimbo Interceptor 45 (Day 7) Heists *Cook Off based on Rats day 1 (Day 1) *Car Shop (Day 6) *Hoxton Revenge (Day 9) Heist Updates *Train modified and available without doing a Transport heist (Day 1) Misc. *Golden Grin Casino teaser (Day 4) Trivia *The animation in the Spring Break announcement video and news update is a reference to 's . *The header of the Spring Break website, "Get in, loser; We're going heisting!", is a reference to a quote from the 2004 film that reached meme status. *Each of the expansions released during the Spring Break event were "teased" at the bottom of the article, half of them being references to idioms. **The teaser of the Side Jobs feature, "New Wine in Old Bottles", references . **The teaser of the Bonnie Character Pack, "A Cat Among Pigeons", refers to a . One of the meanings of the idiom is "to cause an enormous fight or flap, usually by revealing a controversial fact or secret", hinting at Bonnie's involvement with the Hoxton Revenge heist. **The teaser of the SWAT Van Turret enemy, "A Law Enforcer's Best Friend", refers to the phrase " ". **The teaser of the Car Shop heist, "Gone in Four Minutes", references , its , and the achievement released alongside the heist simultaneously. **The teaser of the Hoxton Revenge heist, "A Dish Best Served Cold", is a reference to the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Road to Crimefest The Road to Crimefest was an event leading up to CrimeFest 2015, which started September 28, 2015 and lasted till the 14th of October, 2015. People worked together in-game to work toward unlocking goals that were released during the CrimeFest. 'Milestones' Milestones were unlocked via Community Challenges this time around. Test.png|Magical Flute Crimefest Vintage Meme.png|Vintage Meme Crimefest Slingshot Stand.png|Slingshot Crimefest 2015 Sputnik.png|Sputnik Crimefest 2015 Upgrade Trebuchet.png|Upgraded Trebuchet Crimefest 2015 Resistance to Cold +1.png|Resistance to Cold +1 Crimefest 2015 Net.png|Net CrimeFest 2015 Slingshot.png|Slingshot Stand Crimefest 2015 Riot Gear.png|Riot Gear Crimefest 2015 Vintage Doge Meme.png|Vintage Meme Crimefest 2015 Three Masks.png|Three Masks Crimefest 2015 Old Award.png|Old Award Crimefest 2015 Boosting Boots.png|Boosting Boots CF 2015 Adnorning Gem.png|Adorning Gem CF 2015 Vintage Meme.png|Vintage Meme CF 2015 Skull Bones.png|Skull and Bones CF 2015 Powdered Donut.png|Powdered Donut CF 2015 Perfect Disguise.png|The Perfect Disguise CF 2015 Balanced Scales.png|Balanced Scales Crimefest 2015 Strange Alien Egg.png|Strange Alien Egg Crimefest 2015 Witch's Abode.png|Witch's Abode CF 2015 Trading.png|Trading Vintage Meme 4.png|Vintage Meme CF 2015 Blueprint.png|Blueprint Crimefest 2015 Safest of Safes.png|The Safest of Safes Trivia *The Road to Crimefest event is a parody of and games. The item chest opening cinematic is a reference to , specifically . Several of the items associated with each challenge references various pieces of pop culture, from movies, video games, and even internet memes. **The Magical Flute unlock may be a reference to the opera by and . **The Sputnik unlock references one of Vlad's well-known lines; "I'm on rise, like a fucking Sputnik!" **The name of Chains' penultimate challenge (SevenThreeFiveFiveSixZeroEight) and the required map are references to the series, with the challenge title being the now-famous bomb code (7355608). ***The description of the challenge references Bank, the map GO Bank is based upon, being a Demolition mode map ("...so get out there and cause demolition..."), in which the Terrorist team has to plant a bomb. ***The required weapons refer to the Counter-Terrorists' and Terrorists' signature rifles, the M4A1/M4A4 and AK-47. **'I am a Stone, I do not move!' is a quote from the 2001 war film . It was uttered by the grandfather of protagonist Vasily Zaytsev during their wolf hunt at the beginning of the film. **The Bearded Wisdom challenge's description references the sea shanty. **The An Offer They Can't Refuse challenge title is a paraphrased version of Don Vito Corleone's famous quote in : "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse.". **The Old Award unlock is based on the , and the awarded trophy; The Academy Award of Merit, better known as an Oscar. **The Boosting Boots unlock is based on the Pegasus Boots in the Legend of Zelda games. **'The Perfect Disguise' unlock is based on the . **'Self Defense, I Swear!' is a probable reference to 1973 song . ***The challenge's description references the song by . **The Strange Alien Egg unlock is a reference to the , specifically, the Facehugger and its "egg". **'Jacket Up' is, obviously, a nod to Jacket and his signature baseball bat. **The Witch's Abode unlock is a reference to , a supernatural being of Slavic folklore, and the house she resided in, which was described as . Both are better known for their appearance in the boardgame . ***Additionally, John Wick, in his respective movie, is referred to as "Baba Yaga" by the Russian mob he fights throughout the film. **'Don't Tase Me Bro!' is an internet meme spawned from the tasing of Andrew Meyer during a Q&A session with U.S. Senator John Kerry in 2007. **'I looked, and behold, a white horse.' is an excerpt of Revelation 6:2 of the Holy Bible. The line was famously used in the 2002 song by . CrimeFest 2015 CrimeFest was a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that took place between 15-24 October 2015. Most of the content released during the event were hinted towards by the Road to Crimefest unlocks. Gameplay *Global weapon stats rebalancing (Balanced Scales, Day 1) *Weapon stats system overhaul (Balanced Scales, Day 1) *AI Teammate hostage trading (Trading, Day 4) *Usable Bipod mod for LMGs (Slingshot Stand, Day 5) *SWAT Van Turret upgrade (Upgraded Trebuchet, Day 8) Masks *Baba Yaga (Witch's Abode, Day 2) *Russian Hat (Resistance to Cold +1, Day 2) *Sputnik (Sputnik, Day 2) *Tiara (Adorning Gem, Day 2) *Vlad Armor (Riot Gear, Day 2) *Le Castle Vania (Magical Flute, Day 7) *Eggian (Strange Alien Egg, Day 8) *Fatboy (Powdered Donut, Day 8) *Oliver (Old Award, Day 8) *Pirate (Skull and Bones, Day 8) *Groucho (The Perfect Disguise, Day 9) *Tinted Love (The Perfect Disguise, Day 9) *Baitface (Vintage Meme, Day 10) (later changed to "Funnyman") *Dawg (Vintage Meme, Day 10) *No Me Gusta (Vintage Meme, Day 10) *Rageface (Vintage Meme, Day 10) Weapons *Weapon skins (The Safest of Safes, Day 1) *KSP 58 (Slingshot, Day 5) Heists *Aftershock (Blueprints, Day 3) *First World Bank (Day 6) *Slaughterhouse (Day 9) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off for duration of event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for duration of event *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off for duration of event *Vlad's Black Market Update (The Safest of Safes, Day 1) **CrimeFest 2 Safe and Drill (The Safest of Safes) **Sputnik Safe and Drill (Sputnik) **Safe Cards obtainable during Payday **Bodhi Character Pack made freehttp://www.overkillsoftware.com/payday-2-the-point-break-heists-and-bodhi-are-here/ *Crime.net Filters (Net, Day 4) **Lobby creators can tag lobbies with "Stealth" or "Loud" **Numerous filters for lobby searchers *Weapon safe drills obtainable during Payday from Drill Cards (Day 6) *Up to four Preferred Characters can be selected (Three Masks, Day 7) *Three new tracks from (Magical Flute, Day 7) *'Au Ticket' mini-community event (Day 8) **Limited time First World Safe and Drill *New jumping animations (Boosting Boots, Day 10) *'Pork Royale' mini-community event (Day 10) **Limited time Slaughter Safe and Drill Trivia *The entirety of the Black Market Update website is based on the Arms Deal Update, giving origin to the very first skins in CS:GO. Hoxton's Housewarming Party Hoxton's Housewarming Party was a community event for PAYDAY 2 from October 7 to October 16 2016, its main feature being the release of the new Safe House and safe house customization. The event could be seen as a "CrimeFest III". Unlike previous community events, none of the content released during the event had to be unlocked by the community beforehand. The event was promoted by the giving away of codes for Party Hats, given away by OVERKILL staff and Payday forum moderators on the PAYDAY 2 Steam forums and Twitter, and later via this website. The community can vote on the individual days of the event via polls linked to in the top-right corner of the day's page. Gameplay *Difficulty changes (Day 1) **Two new difficulties: Mayhem and One Down (renamed to "Death Sentence" as of Update #173) ***New Death Sentence-difficulty enemies: The "ZEAL Team" DHS task force **Difficulty balancing *Bulldozers immune to being stunned and can rush on all difficulties (Day 1) *Pro Jobs removed (Day 1) *Continental coins (Day 2) *Daily Safe House Side Jobs (Day 2) *Trophies (Day 2) *Medic special enemy (Day 6) *Mutators (Day 8) Masks *Party Hat (Promotion) *Mayhem Skull (Day 1) *Death Sentence Skull (Day 1) *Al Capone (Day 3) *Charles "Lucky" Luciano (Day 3) *George "Bugs" Moran (Day 3) *Stephanie "Madame" St. Clair (Day 3) *Commando (Day 7) *Dawn Patrol (Day 7) *Martial Law (Day 7) *Pickle Face (Day 7) *The Awkward Seal (Day 8) Weapons *Concussion Grenade (Day 4) *Goliath 12G (Day 9) Heists *Safe House Raid (Day 5) *Panic Room (Day 10) Heist Updates *Bank Heist, Bank Heist: Gold, Big Oil, and Ukrainian Job turned into normal jobs (Day 1) *The "Bank Heist" job renamed to "Bank Heist: Random" (Day 1) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off for duration of event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for duration of event *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off for duration of event *Aldstone (Day 0) *Appearances of the first four difficulty masks updated (Day 1) *New Safe House (Day 2) **Safe House customization *Van customization (Day 2) *Infamous colors now drop at same rate as normal colors (Day 3) *45 new colors (Day 3) *Hoxton Safe (Day 5) *Corpse Limit setting (Day 8) Trivia *All of the website art was created by AngusBurgers. *A poster can be seen in the background on Day 3. *The composition of the Day 10 header is based on the painting . *In the presumed-to-be junk pile in Day 10 is a framed picture of John Wick's dog in . The Search for Kento The Search for Kento (also known as Spring Break 2017) was a community event for PAYDAY 2 from April 3 to April 12, 2017. During the event, there were 10 days of updates with free content releases, similar to the Housewarming before it. A mini-ARG known as The Puzzle was tied to the event. On the first day of the event, a "Challenges" feature was released, similar to those of PAYDAY: The Heist. They were a community effort that required a total of an in-game object to be reached, such as money earned, and like the first game's challenges, when the challenge's requirement was met, it would increase in rank and require a larger quantity to be achieved. As challenges were being completed, an experience bonus was built up. The day after the end of the event, the progression of the challenges was halted, with a total experience bonus of +53% having been created (however, this seemed to have increased slightly after the announcement, as for the rest of its duration, the bonus was 59%). The bonus ended on April 27. Gameplay *Undo of Update #127 melee overhaul (Day 2) *Body Expertise changes (Day 2 and Day 4) *Crime Spree (Day 4) *Henchmen AI updates (Day 8 (beta release, fully released May 18th)) Masks *Mega Rust (Day 4) *Byrne (Day 6) *Fluffedup (Day 6) *Stoibs (Day 6) *Tempy (Day 6) *Keelhauled Alex (Day 10) *Nilam (Day 10) *One-Eyed Jessicah (Day 10) *Schneider (Day 10) *Mega Death (Released April 13, Puzzle reward) *Rhubarb (Mask designed by GUN CLOVERAPTORhttp://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/525075250162226134) (Released October 25, Puzzle reward) Weapons *5/7 AP (Day 6) *Incendiary Grenade (Day 6) *Riktpunkt Mod Pack: Riktpunkt 45 degree Sight and Riktpunkt Magnifier Gadget (Day 6) *The Pen (Day 8, given away via codes) Heists *Heat Street (Day 2) *Green Bridge (Day 10) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 75% off for duration of event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for duration of event *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off for duration of event *Armor skins (Day 4) **Armor Safe *Screen filters (Day 4) *Community Safe #3 (Day 8) *Loading screen hints (Day 8) Paper Gang On each odd-numbered day of the event (plus two bonus models on Day 10), fitting with the event's theme, Paper Gang paper models (also known as "paper crafts") were released. They are based on Payday Gang members and other PAYDAY content. The difficulty of each model is rated with "Paper Cut Risk Level". A total of 40 paper models, 41 counting the Blank Heister described below, were released over the event. All of the models based on existing PAYDAY 2 characters were involved in The Puzzle. ]Alongside the paper models below, on Day 1 a Blank Heister paper model was released for the #MyHeister community contest. Players could design and craft a new heister (or heisters, if they so chose) using the template provided, and submit them to either Twitter or Instagram using the hashtag , the winning design going on to be developed and released as an official character. Player submissions were to be visual only, the elements of lore, name, and so on were to be provided by Overkill, who also reserves the right to alter their design should difficulties arise in implementing the character(s). More details about the contest were provided on this thread. At the end of the event, Overkill selected the winning design: Taylor VanDommelen's "August", the mask of which was based on . The character was released on Day 7 of the Locke and Load event, under the alias Duke. Day 1= Jpn-alpha-paperjiro.png|'Jiro' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperdallas.png|'Dallas' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperwolf.png|'Wolf' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperhouston.png|'Houston' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperchains.png|'Chains' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-papervan.png|'Van' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-papersafehouse.png|'Safe House' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 3= Jpn-cerlrx-paperhoxton.png|'Hoxton' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperbonnie.png|'Bonnie' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperclover.png|'Clover' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperuzix.png|'Uzi' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperstack.png|'Stack of Money' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperlocomotivex.png|'Locomotive' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperheatstreet.png|'Heat Street' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 5= Jpn-etrym-paperbob.png|'Bobblehead Bob' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperdeagle.png|'Deagle' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperjacket.png|'Jacket' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperjimmy.png|'Jimmy' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperove9000.png|'OVE9000' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-papersydney.png|'Sydney' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperjewellery.png|'Jewelry Store' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 7= Jpn-grelden-paperak.png|'AK Rifle' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-grelden-papercloaker.png|'Cloaker' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-grelden-paperdragan.png|'Dragan' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-grelden-paperlootbag.png|'Loot Bag' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-grelden-paperrats.png|'Rats House' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-grelden-paperrust.png|'Rust' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-grelden-paperscarface.png|'Scarface' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-grelden-paperthanatosx.png|'Thanatos' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 9= jpn-idrethel-paperskulldozer.png|'Black Dozer' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-paperbodhi.png|'Bodhi' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-paperbrenner.png|'Brenner' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-paperdozer.png|'Dozer' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-paperheadless.png|'Headless Dozer' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-paperwick.png|'John Wick' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-papersokol.png|'Sokol' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-paperminigun.png|'Minigun' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-idrethel-paperpolicecar.png|'Police Car' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 10= jpn-jelremney-paperbridge.png|'Green Bridge' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout jpn-jelremney-paperdrill.png|'Thermal Drill' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout The Puzzle A mini-ARG similar to the PAYDAY Secret was tied to the event, involving the Paper Gang crafts above. On the Search for Kento website, a red dot could be clicked between the "Day 4" and "Day 6" images, leading to a page where a password could be entered. It was quickly deduced that the answer was part of a secret within the event. On each of the characters' models' feet were colored symbols. Most of these were skulls, but it was noticed that a few models, such as Chains', had different shapes. On Day 2, Heat Street was released. Players discovered a sign in one of the shop windows, which had letters on colored shapes, and it was realized that these corresponded to the shapes on the characters' paper models. Letters were matched to characters as they were released over the event, and on Day 9, alongside the release of the final Paper Gang model set (aside from the bonus models on Day 10), an e-mail appeared in the FBI Files internal memo, with a cryptic "Yakuza" message. Decrypting the message lead to the discovery that the letters that corresponded to the shapes had to be alphabetically offset by 3; for example, "A" turned into "D". The scrambling of the new letters lead to the answer to the puzzle being "Goldrush". Having discovered the password, players frantically attempted to put in the code. Overkill shortly after announced that the first person to enter the password was registered to be "[Wall:Cloveraptor|[MANY GUN CLOVERAPTOR]]". The rewards for solving the puzzle were the Mega Death mask and a mask designed by the winner, released on Day 7 of the Locke and Load event. Trivia *All of the website art was created by AngusBurgers. Locke and Load Locke and Load (also known as CrimeFest 2017) was a community event for PAYDAY 2 from October 19 to October 28. Gameplay *Story Line (Day 1) *Normal Risk Level tweaks (Day 1) *30 new Side Jobs (Day 5) *Stoic Perk Deck (Day 7) *CrimeFest 2017 Missions (Day 1, 3, 5, 7, 9) Masks *Retro Chains (Day 1) *Retro Dallas (Day 1) *Retro Hoxton (Day 1) *Retro Wolf (Day 1) *Normal Skull (Day 3) *Duke (Day 7) *Duke Begins (Day 7) *Z.A.M.S Helmet (Day 7) *Rhubarb (Day 7, mask designed by GUN CLOVERAPTORhttp://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/525075250162226134 as Search for Kento Puzzle reward) *Simon (Day 9, given away via codes) Characters *Duke (Day 7, #MyHeister community contest winner) Weapons *Grimm 12G (Day 5) **Brothers Grimm 12G *Crosskill Guard (Day 7) **Akimbo Crosskill Guard *Leather Sap (Day 7) *Stoic's Hip Flask (Day 7) Heists *Alaskan Deal (Day 5) *Diamond Heist (Day 9) Heist Updates *Heist intros updated (Day 3) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 75% off for the duration of the event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 50% off for the duration of the event *''PAYDAY 2'' Ultimate Edition 50% off for the duration of the event *Crime.Net/Difficulty Filter update (Day 1) **Contract Broker overhaul (Day 3) **Modded lobby filter (Day 3) * integration (Day 1) *Achievement interface (Day 3) *Achievements for Normal to Overkill difficulties (Day 3) *Loading screens updated (Day 3) *Laser and flashlight customization (Day 5) Trivia *All of the website art was created by AngusBurgers. *The cargo liner that the gang escapes with in the Alaskan Deal on Day 5 is seen dropping them off at the dock in Watchdogs Day 2 on the Day 8 header. Assuming they took the to get from Alaska to D.C., the trip would take roughly a month. Spring Break 2018 Spring Break 2018 was a community event for PAYDAY 2 that lasted from April 23, 2018 to April 29, 2018. The event revolves around a conspiracy theorist blog, thesecretisreallyreal.com, run by "SkepticGuy_96" or "Guy Skepticson", and their findings regarding the Payday Gang and the federal government. On May 4, 2018, the website was taken down by the FBI and GenSec. Gameplay *Night Vision Mode for PNV - BriteNite, Cloaker-san, and Batshit Crazy masks (Day 1) * # new Story Line missions (Day 7) Masks *PNV - BriteNite (Day 1) *Mega Duke (Day 3) *The Great Immortal (Day 3) *Boxey (Day 5) *Crazy Lou (Day 5) *Frou Frou (Day 5) *Klaus (Day 5) Weapons *Tactical Flashlight (Day 1) *XL 5.56 Microgun (Day 5) *Akimbo versions of every pistol and SMG except for the Peacemaker .45 and 5/7 AP (Day 5) **Akimbo Goliath 12G (Day 5) **Akimbo Judge (Day 5) Heists *Breakin' Feds (Day 1) *Henry's Rock (Day 7) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 75% off for the duration of the event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for the duration of the event *''PAYDAY 2'' Ultimate Edition an additional 50% off for the duration of the event (for a total discount of 75%) *36 new achievements / Side Jobs (Day 3) *Duke Safe (Day 3) *1000 Achievement Milestone (Day 3) **' ' weapon and armor skin collection *33 materials, 49 patterns, and 100 colors (Day 5) Trivia *While it seemed the blog was operated in Washington D.C., meaning in the UTC-04:00 region, the timestamps on the blog posts were in UTC+02:00. *The text in the background of the takedown notice reads "SIEZED". ICEBREAKER ICEBREAKER was a community event that was announced on August 9, 2018 and took place from August 13 to August 17. The ICEBREAKER event coincided with the fifth anniversary of PAYDAY 2. Gameplay *Hacker Perk Deck (Day 1) *Holdout Mode (Day 5) Masks *Joy (Day 1) *Joy Begins (Day 1) *Golden Wolf (Day 1) *Classy Monocle (Day 5) *Fancy Top Hat (Day 5) *Mega Optimist Prime (Day 5) *Mega Pirate (Day 5) *Mega Vlad Armor (Day 5) *Mega War (Day 5) *The Classically Fancy Super Villain (Day 5) *The Super Villain Moustache (Day 5) Characters *Joy (Day 1) Weapons *Signature (Day 1) **Akimbo Signature *Hackaton (Day 1) *Pocket ECM (Day 1) *Monkey Wrench (Day 3) Heists *Shacklethorne Auction (Day 3) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 80% off from August 9 to August 19 *''PAYDAY 2'' 50% off from August 9 to August 19 *''PAYDAY 2'' Ultimate Edition 80% off from August 9 to August 19 *32 Patterns (Day 5) Breaking News Breaking News, or CrimeFest 2018, is a community event announced on October 18, 2018, taking place from October 25 to November 1. Gameplay *10 new achievements not related to the new heists released. Masks *Golden Hoxton (Announcement) *Golden Houston (Day 1) Weapons *M13 9mm (Day 2) **Akimbo M13 9mm *Kento's Tanto (Day 2) *Claire 12G (Day 4) *DECA Technologies Compound Bow (Day 4) *Tempest-21 (Day 4) *Stainless Steel Syringe (Day 6) Heists *Hell's Island (Day 2) *No Mercy (Day 6) *The White House (Day 8) Misc. *''PAYDAY 2'' 50% off from October 18 to November 5 *''PAYDAY 2'' Ultimate Edition 85% off from October 18 to November 5 *All non-drill skin safes readded to card drop rotation (Day 4) External Links CrimeFest 2014 *CrimeFest Rewards Page *CrimeFest Results Page The Hype Train *Hype Train Page *Hype Fuel Counter Spring Break *Spring Break Rewards Page CrimeFest 2015 *Road to CrimeFest *CrimeFest 2015 *Vlad's Black Market Update *First World Bank & Slaughterhouse "Dallas Pack" Page Hoxton's Housewarming Party *Housewarming Party Website **Pre-Event Website *Party Hat Code Giveaway Page *Day 1 Poll *Day 2 Poll *Day 3 Poll *Day 4 Poll *Day 5 Poll *Day 6 Poll *Day 7 Poll *Day 8 Poll *Day 9 Poll *Day 10 Poll The Search for Kento *The Search for Kento Website **"The Puzzle" Page *The Pen Code Giveaway Page Locke and Load *Locke and Load Website **Simon Mask Code Giveaway Page Spring Break 2018 *Spring Break 2018 Website **Archived Website ***Redirect from OVERKILL Software website Icebreaker *Icebreaker Website Breaking News *Breaking News Website Videos Trailers= - Spring Break= PAYDAY 2 Spring Break Trailer Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 4|Golden Grin Casino Preview Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 5 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 6 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 7 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 8 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 9 - CrimeFest 2015= PAYDAY 2- The Road to Crimefest PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Trailer PAYDAY 2 The Aftershock Heist Trailer PAYDAY 2 Wolf's Party Trailer PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Outro - Hoxton's Housewarming Party= PAYDAY 2 Hoxton's Housewarming Party Trailer PAYDAY 2 Panic Room Trailer - The Search for Kento= PAYDAY 2 The Search For Kento Trailer PAYDAY 2 Paper Gang Tutorial PAYDAY 2 Heat Street Trailer The Search For Kento Snapshot – Level Design The Search For Kento Snapshot - Crime Spree The Search for Kento Snapshot - KUF Design (Paper Gang) PAYDAY 2 Green Bridge Trailer The Search For Kento Snapshot - Community Session - Locke and Load= PAYDAY 2 A Message From Overkill PAYDAY 2 A message from Overkill PAYDAY 2 Diamond Heist Trailer - Spring Break 2018= The truth is getting revealed more!!!‎ PAYDAY 2 Spring Break 2018 is live! Prepare to unveiled the truth, no more lies! Spring Break 2018 - New Heist Henry’s Rock - Breaking News= CNM Breaking News Corruption in Congress CNM Breaking News Nuke in the South Pacific CNM Breaking News Explosion In Egypt Property of The Federal Bureau of Intervention CNM Breaking News Washington DC Radiation Threath CNM Breaking News Air Force One has Crashed }} |-|Website Music= Payday 2 Soundtrack - This Is Our Time|CrimeFest 2014 Website Music Payday 2 Soundtrack - Full Force Forward (Hype Train Remix)|Hype Train Website Music Payday 2 Soundtrack - Steal From The Rich (Give To Myself)|Spring Break Website Music Payday 2 - Road to Crimefest Microsite Music|Road to Crimefest and CrimeFest 2015 Website Music Payday 2 - The Black Market Update Microsite Music PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Gun Metal Grey (First World Bank)|Dallas Pack Page Music from October 20 to October 23 PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Crime Wave (Slaughterhouse)|Dallas Pack Page Music October 23 onward PAYDAY 2 - Housewarming Party Pre-Event Website Music Payday 2 - Hoxton's Housewarming Party Microsite Music Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 56 The Take 2016 (Anticipation)|Hoxton's Housewarming Party Website Music from October 16 to unknown date PAYDAY 2 - The Search for Kento Webpage Soundtrack (DOWNLOAD INCLUDED) Payday 2 - Double Cross 2017 (LEAKED - Heat Street)|The Search for Kento Day 2 Page Music Payday 2 - Stone Cold 2017 (Green Bridge)|The Search for Kento Day 10 Page Music Payday 2 - Locke and Load Website Music (Crimefest 2017) Payday 2 - Icebreaker Website Track PAYDAY 2 - Breaking News Website Music References Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Community items Category:Event items